Drop
by hahasu
Summary: Aku tidak akan melepaskan Guanlin sampai kapanpun, karena aku mencintainya tahu-Lee Daehwi Tidak, tidak. aku harus menyerah. harus menyerah. Guanlin Hyung itu..milik daehwi -Yoo Seonho Tidakkah kamu lihat? memainkan perasaan seseorang adalah hal paling menyenangkan -Lai Guanlin danta ya? wkwk baca aja deh. [ it's GuanHo; Guanlin x Seonho; byeongaris ]


Drop.

ㅤ ㅤ

warn; ini cerita pertama yang gua publish jadi sori kalo aneh ya wkwk ini terinspirasi (ea) dari komik yang judulnya 'drop' juga. gua males cari judul lain. sorry for typo(s).

ㅤ ㅤ

[ O7.45 KST ]

bel _1O1school_ telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, seluruh murid telah masuk kedalam kelas. entah itu gurunya masuk atau absen.

seperti dikelas 11A sekarang ini, kelas penuh tapi guru pengajar mereka absen. jadilah kelas ramai oleh obrolan dan yang lainnya.

salah satunya empat laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol (ah, atau menggosip?) dengan menarik kursi agar duduk melingkar dengan satu meja ditengah ini.

"kujambak rambutnya, lalu aku cakar wajahnya" Daehwi bercerita pada ketiga temannya sambil sesekali tertawa, tangannya luwes merapihkan rambut Seonho dengan gunting yang dibawanya; padahal sih Senho baru ke tukang pangkas beberapa hari lalu. tapi yah daripada Daehwi marah-marah hanya karena masalah sepele jadi ia mengalah.

ㅤ ㅤ

Seonho mengernyit seram mendengar penuturan Daehwi, ' _sayko_ ' pikirnya.

ㅤ ㅤ

Justin mengkerut di kursinya, membayangkan Daehwi menjambak dan mencakar wajah orang. cabe satu ini memang anarkis.

ㅤ ㅤ

Sedangkan Hyungseob langsung memasang wajah kagetnya dan bertanya "Ah apa? kenapa kau menjambak dan mencakar seseorang Daehwi-ya? itu tindak kekerasan tau!"

ㅤ ㅤ

Daehwi yang ditanya hanya memutarkan bola matanya,

ㅤ ㅤ

"tentu saja kucakar, dia menggoda pacarku. sulit memang punya pacar beda sekolah" dan menghela nafas.

ㅤ ㅤ

"what? demi dewa, kau mencakarnya hanya karena dia menggoda pacarmu?!" Seonho menggebrak meja secara reflek dan berdiri, membuat Daehwi yang ada duduk merapihkan rambut disampingnya kaget dan reflek mengambil cermin karena melihat sekotak jus dari meja Seonho oleng ke arahnya. Jus itu jatuh ke cermin Daehwi dan memantul 'pluk' jatuh tepat ke kepala Hyungseob yang kebetulan sedang menunduk mencari uangnya yang jatuh. Sweater dan kepala Hyungseob menjadi korban naas kali ini.

ㅤ ㅤ

Seonho tersenyum inosen ke arah Hyungseob, meminta maaf lewat pandangan mata.

ㅤ ㅤ

Tapi Hyungseob tetaplah Hyungseob. ia berteriak sebal ke arah Seonho meminta anak ayam itu untuk bertanggung jawab.

ㅤ ㅤ

"Yak! Yoo Seonho! bagaimana ini? kapan sih sekali saja kau tidak ceroboh yang merugikan orang lain! astaga--"

ㅤ ㅤ

"MAAFF, MAAF, SUMPAH AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MAAFFFFF. AKAN KUCUCI SAMPAI BERSIH" Seonho memotong cerocosan Hyungseob dan membantu laki-laki manis itu untuk melepas sweaternya dan langsung pergi dari kelas.

ㅤ ㅤ

"Seonho tunggu-" itu Justin hendak menahan Seonho tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar karena Seonho tetap berlari menjauh.

ㅤ ㅤ

"Ah, pasti dia akan ke laundry di kota sebelah lagi, yakinlah padaku" Justin berucap memasang wajah sebal.

ㅤ ㅤ

kan kasihan Seonho.

ㅤ ㅤ

"Hyungseob kau terlalu keras padanya tau" Daehwi menggeleng pelan, tertawa.

ㅤ ㅤ

"Berisik kalian, aku kesal tau. Daehwi bantu aku mencuci rambutku ayo!" Hyungseob berdiri dan menarik si _calon penata rambut_ itu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci rambutnya.

ㅤ

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DROP)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

ㅤ ㅤ

Seonho kini tengah mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga dengan sweater Hyungseob di keranjang sepeda. sepedanya kini tengah melewati sebuah jembatan besar.

ㅤ ㅤ

 _Ah, kenapa sih aku ini ceroboh sekali._

ㅤ ㅤ

laki-laki itu berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat ceroboh.

ㅤ ㅤ

' ** _ting! LINE_** ' Seonho menepikan sepedanya, berhenti mengayuh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya karena bunyi notifikasi, tapi saat ia mengecek ponselnya tidak ada notifikasi apapun. apa ponselnya rusak ya?

ㅤ ㅤ

ia kembali menyakukan ponselnya tapi lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi ' ** _ting! LINE_** '. seonho kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan lagi-lagi tak ada notifikasi apapun. sepertinya ponselnya benar sudah rusak.

ㅤ ㅤ

ia akan kembali mengayuh ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak pelan muka sepedanya, membuat Seonho menatap ke depan.

ㅤ ㅤ

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat ke depan" ujar seseorang yang menabrak sepedanya tadi.

ㅤ ㅤ

Seonho melongo, _astaga tampan_.

yang menabraknya adalah _laki-laki tampan_.

ㅤ ㅤ

laki-laki itu tinggi, berambut hitam dengan wajah yang setengah datar setengah tampan (apa maksudmu sih Yoo Seonho?), Dengan ponsel d itangan kirinya dan buket bunga di tangan kanannya.

sekali lagi, tampan.

ㅤ ㅤ

"A-ah ya, tentu, tidak apa-apa" Seonho tersenyum manis, manis sekali.

ㅤ ㅤ

mereka terkunci dalam tatapan selama beberapa detik sampai angin kencang menerbangkan sweater Hyungseob ke arah sungai dibawah jembatan.

ㅤ ㅤ

orang yang menabrak sepeda Seonho reflek menarik sweater itu dengan badan menjulur ke arah sungai dibawah. Seonho panik, langsung membantu menarik sweater itu dan alhasil malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan dalam beberapa detik ia bisa merasakan dinginnya air sungai ke seluruh badannya.

ㅤ ㅤ

 _oh, shit. apa aku tercebur?_

ㅤ ㅤ

"hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" ada tawa renyah dari arah lainnya, terdengar riang.

ㅤ ㅤ

Seonho menoleh dan menemukan laki-laki tampan yang tadi tengah tertawa melihatnya. apa laki-laki itu jatuh ke sungai karena dirinya?

ㅤ ㅤ

"MAAFF, MAAF AKU MEMBUATMU TERCEBUR" Seonho buru-buru membungkukkan badannya, walau dalam air. dia harus minta maaf.

ㅤ ㅤ

laki-laki itu tertawa, "kau ini lucu sekali ya? tidak apa-apa kok. ini malah terasa menyenangkan"

ㅤ ㅤ

Seonho tetap membungkukkan badannya, sambil menggigit bibir.

ㅤ ㅤ

laki-laki itu bergerak mendekat, tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

ㅤ ㅤ

"pftt, ada bunga di kepalamu, tuh" membuat Seonho langsung berdiri tegak dan memegang kepalanya, memastikan.

ㅤ ㅤ

laki-laki itu kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Seonho.

ㅤ ㅤ

"aku Lai Guanlin, kau siapa -si lucu dengan bunga yang tumbuh di kepala-?"

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

TBC atau END? wkwkwk


End file.
